Some recent developments of electrical connectors for use in connecting a daughter printed circuit board with a mother printed circuit board are aimed to provide metal latches insertable in a connector base of each connector for clamping the daughter board, from which a damaged metal latch can be replaced with a new one, rather than discarding a complete set of electrical connector for saving cost.
Korsunsky et al. disclosed an electronic module socket with resilient latch in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,825. However, each metal latch 100 should be made to have a U-shaped engaging structure to be insertable in a pocket 40 formed with the housing 30, thereby possibly causing a production complexity of the connector.
It is therefore expected to disclose an electrical connector embedded with metal latches with simpler structure.